


Tria Prima

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Almost Human
Genre: 16th century Prague, Dorian is John's first homunculus, Gen, salamanders and vague UST, they're also alchemists, where Rudy is Rudolf and John is Jan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл, исполнение заявки на DRN-fest на diary.ru: "Руди|Джон|Дориан. AU, фэнтези. Джон - начинающий алхимик, Дориан - его первый гомункулус, а Руди - старый волшебник, научивший Джона его искусству".<br/>Из-за темы алхимии фэнтези AU плавно переросло в Прага-второй-половины-16-века AU, а Джон вследствие этих реалий стал Яном. Да, и Руди не так уж стар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tria Prima

**Author's Note:**

> Лёв - раввин Лёв бен Бецалель, знаменитый пражский мыслитель 16 в., по легенде - создатель голема.  
> Бальтазар - один из трёх волхвов ("королей"), традиционно изображается темнокожим, поэтому переодевавшиеся в него на праздник 6 января раньше мазали лицо сажей.

Спорить с доктором Ломом всегда было трудно, а в последнее время стало и вовсе бесполезно: у него появился железный довод на любой случай.

\- Раз ты такой умный, тогда объясни мне, почему твой гомункул вышел тёмен лицом, как мавр? – он раздражённо отложил лупу, через которую читал мелкие прихотливые буквицы еврейской рукописи. 

\- Да бог же его знает, - пожал плечами Ян. – Может, я взял слишком большую меру сурьмы. А может, потому что душа моя черна, и мой гомункул – её отражение.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул доктор, неодобрительно качая головой. – Чем паясничать, лучше подумай, как нам теперь быть? Лёву и то было проще прятать своего глиняного великана, чем тебе придётся с твоим созданием! Как мы его на улицу выпустим?

\- Ночью, - так же преспокойно отвечал его ученик, хотя, признаться, он и сам волновался. – Или на праздник Трёх королей. Бальтазар из него получится преотличный, сажей мазаться не надо.

Доктор Лом только махнул на него рукой, сухощавой, как птичья лапка. В отличие от Яна, шуток он не любил, тем более, если речь шла о науке. 

\- Ну что теперь поделаешь, какой вышел, - уже несколько оправдывающимся тоном сказал Ян. – Не убивать же его, в самом деле.

\- Ян! – доктор всплеснул руками. – Как у тебя язык поворачивается говорить такое! – ученик уставился в пол, понимая, что на эту тему ехидничать уж точно не стоило. За гомункулов доктор переживал особенно, считая каждую искусственно взращённую жизнь настоящей. Он не сомневался, что у этих творений есть душа, и Ян однажды сам видел, как горько плакал доктор, когда один из гомункулов вырос уродцем без рук и ног и, едва вынутый из питательной среды, умер, изрыгнув перед этим зловонную жёлтую пену. Для Лома все они были детьми, и чувства он к ним испытывал вполне отеческие.

\- Да я же не всерьёз, доктор Лом, - пробурчал Ян, - сами знаете. Я к Дориану всей душой привязался. Хоть и стервец он, надо сказать, порядочный!

\- Интересно, в кого бы это, - саркастически пробормотал алхимик, пододвигая кресло поближе к огню. Нынешняя зима была особенно лютой: Влтава замёрзла уже в первые дни декабря. Доктор, худой и слабый здоровьем, не знал, куда укрыться от холода, кутался в подбитый бобром плащ и почти не выходил из дома. Ян то и дело готовил ему отвары из зверобоя или имбиря, всерьёз опасаясь, как бы он не захворал. Лишь у самого камина Лом чувствовал себя лучше. В языках пламени вертелась колёсиком, танцевала саламандра, его любимица. Он протянул руку, и огненная ящерка выскочила из своей стихии ему на ладонь, побежала вверх по рукаву, согревая озябшего алхимика. Ян уже давно перестал бояться, что она подпалит одежду доктора и весь дом заодно: её огонь не был материален. Не страшился он теперь ни взрывов и вспышек в колбах, ни жутких змееподобных тел, образующихся при опытах с ртутью; перестал сплёвывать на пол, когда кто-то поминал евреев или мавров. А ведь пришёл когда-то к доктору на порог совсем тёмным. Доктор Рудольф Лом поначалу не желал и слушать порядком неотёсанного парня, едва грамотного сына мясника с окраины города. Но сразу же переменил своё мнение, увидев, на что способен Ян. У юноши был редчайший дар: он умел управлять первоматериями. Заставлял предметы подниматься в воздух, а воду выплёскиваться из колодца в вёдра. Под его взглядом гнулись железо, медь и прочие металлы. В простонародье это искусство звалось просто – колдовством. И у Яна было два пути: либо зарыть свой талант поглубже в землю, либо однажды проявить его в полной мере и, скорее всего, закончить свои дни на костре под вопли безумной толпы, не понимающей, что его магия не имеет никакого отношения к дьяволу, а лишь является природным умением воздействовать на элементы. Конечно, доктор Лом не мог позволить ему пропасть.

И вот уже восьмой год Ян Урбан был его учеником. Доктор учил его всему, что знал сам: алхимии, медицине, философии, теологии, читать и писать на латыни, иврите и арабском, а самое главное – властвовать над своими собственными силами. Молодой ученик оказался гораздо смышлёней, чем подумалось доктору вначале. Его тяжёлые руки становились на удивление ловкими, когда он прикасался к перу или к колбам, мензуркам и крохотным мерными ложечкам; глаза загорались ясным зелёным огоньком. Он показывал изрядное рвение и острый ум, хотя грубоватости своей натуры окончательно не утратил, нередко заставляя Лома сердиться на него. Но зато сердце у него было горячее и верное, и доктор, пусть и журил его часто, платил ему таким же теплом. Рядом с Яном он, привыкший к затворничеству, больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. И даже, бывало, улыбался своему ученику – в такие мгновения тонкое и жёсткое, испещрённое ранними морщинами лицо доктора смягчалось, становилось моложе, а большие, вечно обрамлённые тёмными кругами от усталости глаза смотрели беззащитно и почти нежно.

\- Так вот, доктор, я что решил-то… - начал было Ян, но в этот самый момент дверь открылась, громко скрипнув; саламандра метнулась обратно в камин, нырнула в пламя. В комнату зашёл некто, выглядевший как молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти-двадцати семи: на самом деле ему было три месяца, не считая тех сорока дней, что он рос в колбе с живительным составом. Кожа у него была тёмная и губы слегка вывернуты, как у самого настоящего мавра, а вот глаза голубые, пронзительно-светлые. На плечах у него была тёплая накидка с капюшоном, обильно засыпанная быстро тающим снегом, как и его короткие курчавые чёрные волосы.

\- Дориан! – вырвалось одновременно у ученика и учителя. Доктор порывисто поднялся из кресла, подскочил к гомункулу:

\- Где ты был?!

\- Ходил за провизией, - тот лучезарно улыбнулся, показывая белоснежные зубы. – Я слышал, вы говорили, что у нас соль закончилась, да и хлеб с маслом Ян с утра весь умял. Вот я и сбегал в лавку, - в подтверждение своих слов он показал доктору свёртки.

Лом со стоном рухнул обратно в кресло, вцепившись в свои светлые с проседью волосы:

\- Кто тебе разрешил?! Это же опасно для т-тебя! – он даже заикался от волнения. - Я же говорил, ты в-выглядишь необычно, и люди могут отнестись к тебе враждебно! Тебя могли обидеть!

\- И, кстати, где ты деньги взял, шельма? – вставил Ян, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- У тебя в кошеле и взял, - отозвался нахальный гомункул, и, не обращая внимания на гримасу своего создателя, повернулся к доктору Лому:

\- Не тревожьтесь. Я сказал лавочнице, что меня вам подарил граф Мелькский, и помог ей отнести мешки с мукой на чердак. Она дала мне полкруга колбасы впридачу, - Ян только головой затряс, как кот, у которого болят уши. Свирепость лавочницы, обитавшей по соседству, была всем известна – и надо же, чтобы именно проклятый гомункул сумел расположить её к себе! Людям это было не под силу.

\- Но ты впервые вышел на холод и снег, Дориан, - доктор, слегка успокоенный его словами, тем не менее продолжал тревожиться. – Ты не замёрз?

\- Совсем нет, спасибо, доктор, - темнокожий гомункул снова улыбнулся ему. И, сунув свёртки в руки Яну, заботливо прикрыл колени Лома плащом. Ян подкатил глаза, мучимый ревнивой досадой:

\- Вырастил я тебя на свою голову!

К несчастью, Дориан уже давно не принимал его ворчание всерьёз, зная, что в глубине души Ян гордится независимостью своего творения. В эти зимние дни всё было относительно спокойно в узком каменном доме за Тынским храмом. Но покой не бывает долгим, об этом говорили и законы равновесия во вселенной, и опыт всех неполных тридцати лет жизни Яна. Что-то ждёт их дальше?


End file.
